Bleeding Life
by cat goddess bastet
Summary: ..."It is I who will carry on John's work after he dies"... The story of Amanda Young. It all started one night at the hospital. Let's fill in the blanks. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: From Death Comes Life

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS**

Bleeding Life

Chapter 1: From Death Comes Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Saw characters. They belong to Lionsgate Film and Twisted Pictures.

XXX

Amanda stood, in shock, as the whole world seemed to move in slow motion. She watched in horror as Cecil slammed open the door right into Jill's stomach. Jill, the one who tried so hard to help them all. Jill, who cared for all of them even when they were hopeless. Jill, the soon-to-be, now soon-to-have-been, mother. Amanda saw the blood drip onto the floor, the woman clutching herself, crying. Amanda cried with her as she ran in a panic.

Past the waiting husband, past the empty parking lot, past the lamplights and speeding cars. Her sneakers echoed as she escaped, not caring where she went. She ran until she collapsed in the street. "It's all my fault… my fault my fault my fault," she whispered over and over. She rolled onto her back, her hands shook and she sobbed. The cold, unforgiving pavement gave no comfort in the dark. Crawling to her feet, she looked around and stumbled her way back to her small, dark apartment. She did not sleep that night.

Morning arrived with a knocking on her door. Amanda rubbed her aching eyes and rolled out of bed, grabbing a pair of pants and putting them on. She walked to the flimsy wooden door. They knocked again. "Open up. Amanda Young, this is the police."

Amanda froze, eyes wide with fear. Adrenalin coursed through her body like ice in her veins. She was suddenly wide-awake. "Shit," she whispered shakily. She had to answer the door but she could barely move. "I'm coming!" she shouted. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked and opened the door. Standing there were two cops and her landlord with his dog, the former looking angry, the latter looking baffled. "Y-yes?" she gulped.

"Amanda Young, we are here to arrest you for possession of illegal substances."

"Wha… what? What the hell are you talking about? I don't have any-"

"Turn around, please."

Amanda turned around, not able to say anything as they cuffed her. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court," one of the policemen said. "I'm telling you! I didn't fucking do anything!" she protested, struggling to get away. It was useless. They didn't listen to her, only walked her to their car. The landlord didn't seem to care, instead picking up his dog and carrying her back upstairs. "Why are you doing this to me?!" Amanda screamed before she was shoved onto a cold, leather seat and taken away.

XXX

End of Chapter 1: From Death Comes Life

I hope you liked this first chapter of my new story! It centers around Amanda Young. In this chapter, she is not yet Jigsaw's apprentice. Don't worry; he'll show up soon enough!

Please please please review this chapter! That way, I will know what you like and don't like. It's also motivation for me to keep writing! If you do review, I will reply to you personally and include your name in the credits for next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Call Me Mandy

**Bleeding Life**

Chapter 2: Don't Call Me Mandy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Saw characters or the original plot. I only own what I create form my imagination.

XXX

_"Why are you doing this to me?!" Amanda screamed before she was shoved onto a cold, leather seat and taken away._

Amanda watched the scenery blur past her window, not really seeing anything. "Bastards," she muttered under her breath. There was no question about how the trial would go. Even if she pleaded innocent, she would still be locked up for something she didn't do. They probably wouldn't even listen to her – just send her straight to prison.

After what seemed like hours, Amanda and the two policemen arrived at the station. "Here's where we leave you," they said, locking her in an interrogation room. They handcuffed her to a table. One wall looked like a mirror but she knew it was one-way glass. Her own two eyes looked back at her, mocking. She put her head on the cold metal table, trying very hard not to cry. Crying showed weakness and that was something she could not afford to do. "There will be plenty of time for self-pity later," she told herself.

Soon, the door opened. A tall, white, well kept man stepped into the room. He carried a briefcase in one hand and a thick folder in the other. "Hello, Mandy," he said. Amanda's jaw clenched. "Don't call me Mandy," she whispered. 'Mandy' was what her father had called her. The monster that had abused her as a child.

"I am Larry Strand." The man stuck out his hand. Amanda looked away. "Alright then. Let's see here," he sat down and pulled out a file. She had a history of drug abuse but never possession. Jill had been treating her, helping her through withdrawal and cravings.

"Do you know why you're here?" asked the man across from her.

"Because those two bastards took me here," she grumbled.

He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a plastic bag. "You, Mandy, are here because there was a drug search, performed by the police, in your apartment. They found evidence of methamphetamine," Strand went on, ignoring her comment. "Do you have anything to say about that, Mandy?" he questioned. Amanda was silent.

"We'll be taking you to a cell to stay in overnight. You will stand before the court tomorrow. If you'll just come with me now," the man finished.

"I can't do that. I'm handcuffed to a table," she stated in a monotone voice. Strand pulled out a key, separated Amanda from the table, and then cuffed her again.

"Follow me." He set out at a brisk pace. Amanda tried to remember which hallways they walked down and which doors they went through but her mind seemed to be running on autopilot.

"This is where you'll be sleeping for the night. I'll be back to collect you tomorrow afternoon."

Larry Strand uncuffed Amanda, unlocked the door and pushed her inside. She heard the door slam and the lock click. At least she had the little room to herself.

She sat down on her so-called 'bed' and cried until she felt empty inside.

XXX

End of Chapter 2: Don't Call Me Mandy

A/N:

Hurray for an update! I'll probably post the third one tomorrow. Jigsaw will be showing up in the fourth. I need a Beta, so if anybody out there wants to help me, that would be great.

It would be awesome if you reviewed my fanfiction. It takes like five seconds and it's not hard to say "win" or "fail" or something.

More chapters coming soon! They will get longer, too. Keep reading!


End file.
